Kirby's Dream Land Nostalgia
Game Kirby's Dream Land Nostalgia (known in Japan as スターのカービー：思い出, or Kirby of the Stars: Memories) is an updated-graphic version of Kirby's Dream Land with new stages, enemies, and multiplayer. It is for the Nintendo 3DS and was created by Float Island Inc. and published by Nintendo. It was created and published in 2014 but updates have been added in December 2014 and January 2015. It is rated E. Story When King Dedede takes all of Dream Land's food for himself, Kirby must journey to Dedede's Castle to get the food back! Levels These are the levels in this game! Green Greens This level has five stages: 1, Green Greens Nostalgia. This stage includes the enemies Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Bronto Burt, and Bonkers as a midway boss. The background music is a direct port of the original Green Greens theme from Kirby's Dream Land. The second stage, Green Greens Rush, is shorter than the first stage but does not feature Bonkers, and the number of enemies is double the amount of stage 1. Stage 3, Super Green Greens, features trampolines, less ground enemies, and more Bronto Burts. A midway boss is a battle with one of the Meta-Knights on top of a cloud. After Meta-Knight is defeated, the cloud will disappear and the level will continue. Stage 4, Almost There, is a port of Stage 1 in Green Greens from Kirby's Dream Land with updated graphics. However, the black and white coloring of the stage is retained. Stage 5, VS Whispy Woods, is a battle against Whispy Woods. After beating the game, this stage turns into Purple Plants and Whispy Woods transforms into Jeffrey Jungle, a purple rainforest tree. Castle Lololo This level has five stages: 1, Castle Lololo Infiltration. This stage starts at the exterior of Castle Lololo and continues into Kirby having to climb through the castle's ventilation system. The background music is a direct port of the original Castle Lololo theme from Kirby's Dream Land. Only Bronto Burts will appear in this stage. In Stage 2, Haunted Castle Lololo, Kirby is out of the air vents but is underground in a secret cemetery. Ghosts and zombie Waddle Dees will appear. In Stage 3, Castle Lalala, Kirby is out of the cemetery and is in the normal part of the castle. Lalala appears as a midway boss. In Stage 4, Bonkers' Revenge, the level is a direct port of Stage 1 in Castle Lololo from Kirby's Dream Land, except with updated graphics. However, the black and white coloring is retained. At the end of the stage, Bonkers appears and destroys the door and he has to be fought. In Stage 5, VS Lololo, Lololo appears as a boss that must be fought. After beating the game, this stage turns into Castle Zero. Lalala turns into Dadada and Lololo turns into Dodono, which are just darker-colored versions of themselves. Float Islands This level has four stages: 1, Fish Hook Stamina Run. This stage starts with Kirby fishing, and catching a fish. He eats the fish but gets the hook stuck in his mouth as a result. Kirby has 100% health, and every 10 seconds he loses 1%. He has to make it to the Float Islands hospital before he runs out of stamina. The background music is a direct port of the original Float Islands theme from Kirby's Dream Land except that the Float Island Inc. jingle is heard at the very beginning. In Stage 2, Flying Fishies, Kirby is out of the hospital and is running on a long bridge. A new enemy, Float Island Fish, which are really just flying fishes, come out of the water and attempt to hit Kirby. At the very end, the new boss, Mr. Fishy, is fought. He is virtually the same is Mr. Frosty, except that fish are frozen in the ice blocks. Stage 3, Winter Float Island, is a copy of Fish Hook Stamina Run except that there is ice on the ground in certain spots, it is snowing, the fish hook and stamina are gone, and the hospital is replaced by a cannon. Kirby is shot up into the clouds by the cannon, and Stage 4, Kaboola Fight, comes next. In this stage, Kirby must fight Kaboola and his cannons. After beating the game, this turns into the Illusion Islands, and Kaboola is turned into Dark Kaboola. Fountain of Dreams This is the first new level to be added to the game. There are 3 stages in this level. In Stage 1, Dream Vortex Part I, Kirby is sucked into a tornado made of pink clouds. Inside the clouds, you have to tilt the 3DS to avoid debris and other enemies who were sucked into the vortex. The debris and enemies are generated randomly, but a Dalek will always fall last as a Doctor Who reference. In Stage 2, Dream Vortex Part II, the gameplay is exactly the same but the debris and enemies fall faster and the level is longer. Likewise to the final falling Dalek in Stage 1, a TARDIS will fall at the end of this episode as another nod to Doctor Who. In Stage 3, Galacta Fight, Kirby is out of the vortex and has to stop Galacta Knight from destroying the Fountain. After beating the game, this level turns into Pond of Nightmares. Bubbly Clouds This level has 2 stages, and is the shortest level in the game. In Stage 1, Thunder Star, Kirby has to ride the Warp Star through thunderstorm clouds without hitting a Bronto Burt and avoiding Lightning zones, areas that lightning can strike in. You can tell when lightning is about to strike one because the zone turns red. In Stage 2, Krako the Cloud, Kirby has to fight Krako. After the game is beaten, this level transforms into Boom Boom Clouds, and Krako turns into Ultra Krako. Halberd The second new level. It has three stages, just like Fountain of Dreams. In Stage 1, a short cutscene where Halberd cuts through the clouds is shown. Kirby is thrown into the air, and lands on top of Halberd. A Meta-Knight comes out of a hatch and Kirby has to fight him. After defeating him, Kirby climbs through the hatch. In Stage 2, Kirby must get to the front of Halberd, and he has to defeat the enemies along the way. In Stage 3 Kirby must fight Meta Knight. This level does not have a second version. Mt. Dedede Mt. Dedede has 3 stages. Stage 1, Team Waddle Dee, is when Kirby ends up in a fighting arena and must defeat a combination of 5 Waddle Dees, 7 Spear Waddle Dees, and 8 Parasol Waddle Dees. Stage 2, Team Knight, is when Kirby is in the arena once again but has to defeat Meta Knight and Galacta Knight this time. In Stage 3, Finale Fight, Kirby must fight King Dedede for Dream Land's food. After completing the game, this changes into Mountain Top Arena. Trivia *Halberd has the most glitches out of all the levels. (See Glitches for list) **This game was originally being developed as Five Nights at Freddy's: 3DS Version, which contributed to the glitches. *A Mega Wheelie was going to appear in the Mt. Dedede level. *The Dream Vortex levels were inspired by the Time Vortex from Doctor Who. Glitches Halberd Halberd has numerous glitches. *The stages don't have names like the others do. *Due to FNaF: 3DS being developed on this engine originally, Foxy's banging noise can be heard during Stage 3, Freddy's laugh can be heard during the cutscene, and Bonnie's face can freeze the game during Stage 2. *Meta Knight will be invincible if you beat Green Greens in under one hour. *The whole Halberd level can be bypassed by jumping off of Halberd in Stage 1. *Halberd's second version, Infinite Halberd, cannot be accessed without hacking. Mt. Dedede *King Dedede's head can be replaced by Chica's if you jump off Halberd in Stage 1. Updates Update 1.1 Update 1.1 fixes the FNaF glitches. Update 1.2 Update 1.2 fixes the Jump-off-Halberd glitch, which in turn fixes the Dedede head glitch. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Float Island Inc. Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Rated E Games Category:2015 Category:2014 Category:Platforming Games Category:2D Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:Action Adventure Games